


Love Song

by standingonwords



Series: Doin' Somethin' Right [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/standingonwords/pseuds/standingonwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Needing to come up with a Valentine's Day surprise for Rosa, Roxie turns to her guitarist for ideas. Unfortunately Billy Jo has rather strange ideas about what a good Valentine's surprise would be. Will Roxie follow her friend's suggestion or try to come up with something better?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Song

                Rosa gently nudged Roxie. The sleeping girl protested, but with a groan sat up. She shot a dirty glance at Rosa, who just smiled and planted a small kiss on her cheek. Roxie grunted, but the grumpiness had melted from her face.

                “I made breakfast. Come on, before it gets cold.” Rosa waited for Roxie to get dressed, then took her by the hand and led her to the kitchen. She sat Roxie at the table where two cups of coffee and two plates with eggs, bacon, and toast were already set. The two dug in.

                “So tomorrow’s Valentine’s Day,” Rosa said. “Do you have any idea for what we could do?”

                “Tomorrow’s Valentine’s Day?” Roxie asked. Noticing the hurt look on Rosa’s face Roxie immediately amended herself. “I mean, yeah, I totally have an idea for something. It’s a surprise though so I can’t tell you what it is.”

                That was a lie, but Rosa seemed to buy it. She giggled. “Ooh, I can’t wait!”

                Roxie quickly shoved a few bites of her food into her mouth to hide the panic on her face from Rosa. She was going to have to come up with something good for them now.

                “Wait, I have band practice today, don’t I?” Roxie asked herself out loud.

                “You do,” Rosa answered. “You have the big concert tomorrow, remember?”

                Roxie cursed in her head. How was she supposed to come up with something for them to do when she was going to have to spend most of the day practicing? Roxie finished her last strip of bacon and stood up.

                “I better get headed home so I can get ready then.”

                “Aw,” Rosa said. The disappointment on her face almost made Roxie want to stay a little longer, but she needed to figure out what the two could do for Valentine’s Day. She put her plate and cup in the sink, kissed Rosa’s forehead, and hurried for the door.

* * *

                Roxie got to her house a bit after noon. She called Billy Jo to find out what time the band was meeting up for practice only to learn that she only really had enough time to change out of yesterday’s clothes before Billy Jo would be at her house to pick her up. She grunted as a greeting to the older girl, and in ten minutes they were at the Virbank Gym.

                Practice went well. They managed to run through the entire setlist for the show a couple times, despite the fact that they got interrupted twice so Roxie could battle some kids who came looking for a chance to win a Gym Badge. The three musicians went out to get pizza once they were done for the day. Finally Roxie was alone with Billy Jo again as Billy Jo drove her home. As they drove Roxie realized that Billy Jo probably had more experience than her about what could be a good Valentine’s Day date.

                “Hey, Billy?” She asked the other girl, who jumped— she had been so engrossed in the CD she was listening to that she had likely forgotten that Roxie was even with her.

                “Yeah Rox?”

                “You, uh… I need help coming up with something for me and Rosa to do for Valentine’s Day.”

                “Oh, I thought you weren’t going to ask! Yeah I got something for you, actually. It’s in the trunk, so just wait until we get to your house so I can give it to you.” She said, grinning.

                That was worrying.

* * *

                When they pulled up to Roxie’s house Billy Jo grabbed a small bag out of her trunk, but insisted that Roxie couldn’t see what the bag held until they were up in her room. Roxie led the other girl to her room, and once they were inside closed the door behind her. Once she did Billy Jo reached into the bag and pulled out its contents. Roxie just stared at her in disbelief.

                “Wh-what,” was the only word that she could get of her mouth.

                Billy Jo was holding a hairband with cat ears glued onto it, a choker with a little bell on it, and a pair of semitransparent panties with a tail coming out the back.

                “It’s cat ears, a tail, and a collar!” Billy Jo said gleefully. Roxie’s shock was obviously the reaction she was going for. “What you do is bring her over, have her wait a few minutes in the living room or whatever, and when she comes up to your room you’ll be wearing nothing except these. She’ll love it!”

                “You can’t be serious!”

                “Oh, come on Roxie. It’d be cute! Don’t you want Rosa to pull your tail?” As if to demonstrate Billy Jo tugged at the tail, only to pull it right off the panties. “Crap. Uh, just tuck it in the back and it’ll be fine.”

                “I’m not wearing this! Besides, I was more looking for something like a date idea. Because of the concert I can’t take her to a movie or dinner or something.”

                “Oh,” Billy Jo said. “Yeah, I dunno what you can do, honestly. Maybe take her out to lunch instead of dinner? Actually— she’s coming, right? Why don’t you like, dedicate a song to her, or something?”

                Roxie’s eyes lit up. “Oh, that would be perfect!” She gave Billy Jo a quick hug. “Thanks.”

                “Glad to help.” She patted Roxie on the arm. “I guess I’ll be going them, if you’re done with me.”

                “Yeah, that’s all, thanks.”

                Billy Jo put the cat stuff on Roxie’s bed. “I’m leaving this here because I still think you should use it. You’d make a cute catgirl.”

                Roxie sighed, but didn’t argue about it anymore. She escorted her friend to the door, but as they were saying goodbye it dawned on Roxie that Billy Jo had known that she would need help.

                “Wait, before you go, uh… How did you know I would need your help?” She asked.

                “Well you’ve never been much of a girly girl. I mean, last year when you were with Damian he just brought you some weed, alcohol, and condoms and you were satisfied. I figured you knew that that wouldn’t work with Rosa.”

                “Oh. Well, thanks.”

                The two hugged and said goodbye and then Roxie was alone again. Now that she knew what she could do she was excited. She hurried up to her room and got on her computer to find somewhere nice to take Rosa for lunch, then once she had found a place she looked over the setlist for the show tomorrow to choose which song would be the best to dedicate to Rosa, which was when she hit a snag.

                Roxie’s band wasn’t exactly a love song type band, and there really weren’t any songs that they were playing that would work. At best the dedication would make no sense, and at worst it would probably come off as a break up. Roxie sighed and leaned back in her chair. She closed her eyes and stayed like that for a while. She started rhythmically tapping her hands on her lap. Then she added a melody to it in her head. She liked what she was coming up with and grabbed her bass. She started figuring out the melody in her head so that she could turn it into her band’s next song.

                She managed to come up with an entire bass part for the song in under ten minutes. She studied the paper where she had written down the parts with pride— it’s not often that she can put something together so quick. She would still need Billy Jo and Nicky to come up with their parts, but she had the foundation down solid. She played through what she had written to see if any ideas for lyrics came to mind.

                She felt stupid for not realizing it immediately. She needed a love song for Rosa, and this was it. It was in a major key, and had a really upbeat feel. It would be perfect for a song about Rosa. Invigorated, she threw herself into the song completely.

* * *

                Roxie met up with Rosa the next day at one o’clock for the lunch at the little diner Roxie had decided on. It had been all decked out for Valentine’s Day, with pink ribbons and bows everywhere, and there wasn’t a spot on the wall that wasn’t covered in hearts. There was even a big fish tank filled with Luvdisc. They had a special Valentine’s Day menu, where every item had some kind of cutesy name.

                The food was good, and the two girls had a great time.

                “How many Sylveons do you think they killed for these decorations?” Roxie asked Rosa as they ate dessert.

                “Roxie!” Rosa said in a tone of voice that would’ve come off as scolding if she hadn’t laughed.

                “I’m just surprised PETP isn’t outside picketing this place is all.” Roxie said with a shrug. “So, you’re coming to the show tonight right?”

                “Of course! I wouldn’t miss it!”

                Roxie grinned. “Good.

                Roxie had to leave to the Gym to help set up for the show, so the two went their separate ways after eating.

                It wasn’t until Roxie got to the Gym that she realized there was a fatal flaw in her plan to play her new song for Rosa: sure, she knew her part like the back of her hand, but Billy Jo and Nicky didn’t even _have_ parts yet. There was no way the two of them would be able to come up with parts and learn them well enough in time for the show tonight. Roxie sighed, defeated.

* * *

                The preparation for a show was a routine thing for Roxie, so it went by in a blur. She realized that apparently they set up some decorations for Valentine’s Day. Roxie didn’t exactly like the look— it made the room look like it was going to be used for a high school dance instead of a rock show. She knew her complaints would fall on deaf ears, so she kept them to herself.

                Before she knew it, the first band got on the stage. There were five bands playing, including Roxie’s. The Gym was still pretty much empty, so Roxie stayed up front as a small show of support for the band— she knew what it was like to be in the opening band that no one cared about. Plus, Rosa would be coming in the front, so she would need to be out there to see her when she showed up.

                Rosa showed up halfway through the second band’s set. Roxie greeted her with a hug and a kiss. They didn’t talk much, besides idly chatting between bands’ sets. The second-to-last band of the night, Northern Lights, was the band of one of Roxie’s best friends. Once they finished up Roxie hurried backstage to catch her. Once she did she lunged at her friend from behind and gave her a big hug.

                “Sheena!” She shouted. Roxie let go so Sheena could turn around and actually see her.

                “Hey Roxie!” She beamed. “I saw you out there. Having a good Valentine’s Day I see?”

                “Yeah!”

                “Did Billy Jo give you the, uh, _things_?”

                Roxie stared at her friend, mortified.

                “Sh-she mentioned that to you?!”

                “What? No, I was the one who told her about it. I saw it when I was shopping and thought of you. I mentioned it to Billy Jo because I thought it was funny. She pretty much ran out to go buy it after I told her.”

                “You mean it’s your fault?! Ohh, I _hate_ you guys.”

                “Aw don’t be like that, it’s not that big a deal, is it?”

                It wasn’t but instead of saying so Roxie just pouted.

                “It’s not like you have to wear it or anything,” she said as she ruffled Roxie’s hair. “…You’re not going to pout like that through your whole set like that are you? Well, I guess it could work for you actually, it’s cute.”

                Roxie let out an exasperated sigh. “I’m angry at you, I’m not cute!” She snapped.

                Sheena just stared at her in shock for a moment, then burst out laughing. Roxie glared at her, but ended up laughing at herself as well. She was being pretty silly. The girls laughed for a whole minute straight. Finally as their laughter died down Sheena shooed Roxie away to get ready for her band to go on.

* * *

                Roxie’s band’s set was incredible. They didn’t have any hiccups, and the crowd turnout seemed better than usual. At the end of the set Roxie was doing the usual post show banter, thanking everyone for coming out, thanking the other bands for playing, and all that kind of stuff when she had another epiphany.

                “That’s it for the band for tonight, but I have one last special song I’m going to play for you guys on my own!” The crowd cheered. Roxie was nervous, but there was no reason she should have trouble with her new song. She had played it just fine for her bandmates at the soundcheck.

                “It doesn’t have a name yet, but I’d like to dedicate it to someone special to me!” She scanned the crowd and found Rosa. She pulled the mic stand a bit to the side, so that she could look directly at her.

                She played through her final song of the night, and although she did mess up a few times it was far from a lousy performance. She put her bass in the stand as the crowd cheered, before going over to where Rosa was and pulling the other girl onto the stage. Roxie was tempted to kiss her girlfriend in front of the whole audience, but she didn’t actually have the courage for it. She waved to the crowd one last time before pulling Rosa backstage with her so she could have a much more comfortable setting to kiss her instead.

* * *

                Rosa was still gushing about Roxie’s song when Billy Jo dropped them off at Roxie’s house. The two made their way to Roxie’s room, but before they entered Rosa excused herself to go to the bathroom. Roxie went into her room on her own to wait for her to see Billy Jo’s gift waiting on the bed. Roxie’s face turned bright red, and she was glad that Rosa had decided to go to the bathrooms she wouldn’t see it. Roxie picked the costume up to hide it.

                Roxie looked at the costume in her hands. Roxie found herself wondering if the adrenaline high from the show hadn’t worn off yet, because the costume wasn’t seeming as awful an idea to her as it had the day before.

                “What the hell?” She mumbled.

                She kicked off her shoes and pulled off her pants. She was about to pull her underwear off, but decided that the panties the costume came with was a little too much for her, so she shoved the tail down the back of her shorts instead. She started pulling her shirt off before realizing that was more that she was willing to go too. She put the collar on and finally, the ears.

                She heard Rosa coming back, so she climbed on the bed. She knelt on it and faced toward the door as it opened.

                Rosa’s jaw dropped as she saw Roxie. Roxie turned bright red and immediately regretted going through with it. She decided that she might as well keep it up at that point. She flicked the bell on the collar with her thumb, and, feeing incredibly silly, weakly stammered out, “b-be mine…”

 

                Rosa continued to stare, and Roxie wished she could just melt into the bed to never be seen again. Finally Rosa managed to process what was going on, and the shock on her face slowly shifted into a much more mischievous expression. She made her way to the bed, closing the door behind herself.

                All in all, it was a very successful Valentine’s Day, as far as Roxie was concerned.

**Author's Note:**

> Picture by me! (that's why it's so bad)


End file.
